The present disclosure relates generally to digital imaging and, more particularly, to processing image data with image signal processor logic.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Digital imaging devices appear in handheld devices, computers, digital cameras, and a variety of other electronic devices. Once a digital imaging device acquires an image, an image processing pipeline may apply a number of image processing operations to generate a full color, processed image. Although conventional image processing techniques aim to produce a polished image, these techniques may not adequately address many image distortions and errors introduced by components of the imaging device. For example, defective pixels on the image sensor may produce image artifacts. Lens imperfections may produce an image with non-uniform light intensity. Sensor imperfections arising during manufacture may produce specific patterns of noise on different sensors. Furthermore, sensors from different vendors may reproduce color in perceptibly different ways.
Some conventional image processing techniques may also be relatively inefficient. In one example, certain operational blocks may spread distortions and errors to other areas of the image. In another example, lookup tables may be repeatedly loaded into local buffers from memory to process new image frames from different imaging devices. In addition, many conventional image processing techniques may cause image information to be lost during certain operations. For example, some operations may cause a pixel to be gained beyond a level that can be tracked in conventional image signal processors, resulting in an image with at least some pixels that have been arbitrarily clipped. Other operations may inaccurately reproduce some colors when one of the color channels has reached a maximum intensity. Still others may cause black level noise—noise occurring even when no light reaches the sensor—to be misconstrued as noise occurring only in a positive direction, producing gray-tinged black regions that should be completely black. Moreover, in some situations, images with high global contrast may have image information lost in shadows or obscured by highlights when global contrast operations are performed.
Other conventional image processing techniques may include image demosaicing and sharpening. Conventional demosaicing techniques, however, may not adequately account for the locations and direction of edges within the image, resulting in edge artifacts such as aliasing, checkerboard artifacts, or rainbow artifacts. Similarly, conventional sharpening techniques may not adequately account for existing noise in the image signal, or may be unable to distinguish the noise from edges and textured areas in the image.